There Is No Passion
by Chi no Kaori
Summary: I know you're supposed to keep your eyes on your opponent, but really, Skywalker...


** Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just messing around with them for a bit.  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Notes:** No, I didn't steal this from EmissaryOfTheVoid, I _am _her. Slightly edited from the original. My first (and so far only) attempt at SW fanfic, something I wrote quite a while back. Please forgive any mistakes, this one went unbeta'd. Hope you folks enjoy, and don't forget to review, yeah?

* * *

**There Is No Passion...**

Luke bit back a curse as a kick to his chest sent him sliding backwards. He barely had time to register the pain before his opponent came again at him again, forcing him to quickly lift his lightsaber to block the next succession of strikes. Needing to regain control, Luke leaped out of his opponent's range, grimacing as he did so. He'd been distracted that time - a fact which had clearly not escaped his opponent - and nearly paid dearly for it.

_But really,_ he mused, as he studied the fighter that stood before him, _could anyone blame me?_

Even now, as he took in the sight of her, he felt his already racing heart beat even faster. That lustrous red-gold hair, gathered in a low ponytail, some loose strands framing her face...The determination burning in those green eyes as she stared him down...The utter confidence that she emanated...Stars, she was beautiful. He had to fight the temptation to let his eyes trace the curves of her figure.

The tight-fitting sleeveless jumpsuit she was wearing _really_ wasn't helping.

A drop of perspiration slowly trickled down the pale skin of the exposed portion of her chest, flowing towards her cleavage. Luke found himself following its path with his gaze before he realized what he was doing. Hurriedly, he shifted his focus to her eyes, at the same time using the Force to compose his mind, lest his sparring partner discover what had stolen his attention away.

Judging from the knowing smirk on Mara's face, though, it was all probably futile anyway.

"I know you're supposed to keep your eyes on your opponent," she drawled, a teasing glint in her eyes. "But really, Skywalker, I think you're taking it a step too far..."

Luke allowed a growl to escape his lips, a sound that was half annoyance, and half...something else entirely."Very funny, Mara."

It wasn't fair, he thought, how, when she fought, she could be so incredibly...alluring.

"Better pay attention," she called out, as they began to circle each other. "Because next time, I _will_ get you."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," Luke shot back.

Returning her smirk with one of his own, he sped towards her, suddenly overcome by an eagerness to end the session quickly. The sneer on his wife's face faded, and her eyes narrowed as she braced herself for his strike.

The next few minutes were lost in a furious flurry of attacks and parries. But finally, with a difficulty not entirely due to Mara's skill, Luke managed to disarm her with a swift, powerful move.

For a few moments the two of them stood there, breathing hard, Mara's eyes glaring defiantly into his own. Then she sighed, and bent down to retrieve her fallen lightsaber. "Well, Farmboy," she said, as Luke deactivated his own weapon. "Looks like it's round one to -"

Her words were abruptly cut off as Luke grabbed her by the waist and captured her lips with his.

Adrenaline fueling his desire, his kiss was forceful and hungry. His hand reached out behind her to remove the tie that held her hair up, and he buried his fingers in the silky strands. His mind reached for her as well, and he immersed himself in the fiery presence she radiated through the Force.

Mara had hesitated in surprise, but now her hands were gripping his shoulders, and she returned the kiss with equal fervor. As she opened herself to him, his mind and senses became filled with her as their tongues resumed their earlier duel.

When they finally pulled apart, Luke felt a slight sense of loss as he withdrew from her. With his arms still tight around her as their lungs worked for air, he noted with satisfaction that Mara's eyes had glazed over slightly.

"That," he told her, pressing his forehead against hers, "was my prize for winning." He then gave her a little glare. "Even with you having the advantage."

Despite her somewhat disoriented state, it didn't take long for a smug look to emerge on Mara's face. "I always knew I looked a lot sexier swinging a lightsaber than you do."

Luke grinned. "And somehow you expect me to restrain myself when you look _so good_." The last few words were a husky whisper into her ear.

He heard Mara's snort of derision. Pushing off his shoulders, she leaned back and shot him a reproving glare. But through their bond, and from the way her the corners of her lips lifted slightly, Luke could tell that she was pleased with the compliment. Jabbing a finger into his chest, she scolded, "So much for Jedi self-control. What kind of Master are you anyway?"

Luke threw her a look of indignation in response. "Hey, it took a lot of self-control not to jump you _before_ I disarmed you, you know."

He watched as Mara struggled to maintain her stern expression. But she gave up after a moment and finally dropped her glare, chuckling.

Leaning forward, he tried to press his lips to her neck. But she laughed and leaned away, denying him. As he frowned at her in frustration, he saw her expression turn positively wicked.

"If I recall the Jedi code correctly, _Master_ Skywalker," she said pointedly, her eyes dancing, "'_There is no passion..._'" She broke off, grinning, as Luke let out a groan.

"You just love turning my lessons back on me, didn't you?" he said, glowering down at her.

Mara's smile was completely unrepentant. "Well, considering how you kept drilling those blasted mantras into me until I was ready to scream, it wouldn't be fair if I let you forget them, now, would it? Now repeat after me, the third line; '_There is no_ -'"

"Oh, stow it," Luke grumbled, his cheeks burning. As much as he wanted to make her pay for that crack, banter wasn't really what he was in the mood for right now. "Whoever came up with that never had to spar with _you_."

He saw Mara's mouth open to retort, but before she could voice her comeback, he quickly shut her up with another kiss.


End file.
